


Just Like Honey

by sleeepisaplace



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Lost in Translation, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>注释：Lost in Translation/迷失东京AU<br/>概括：Harry跟Eggsy共享的几个失眠夜晚。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Honey

＊＊

 

Harry知道五十岁的失眠不比二十岁。

 

或者说二十岁的失眠根本不能被称之为失眠。他依稀记得自己还没去好莱坞闯荡的二十岁，全都在伦敦的凌晨中度过。从这一个熙熙攘攘的酒吧转战到下一个熙熙攘攘的酒吧，在大街上跟同样醉醺醺的流浪者握手言欢，还有欣喜若狂的赶上一小时只来一班的夜间公交，站在车尾的开放式车门边假装自己在演雨中曲。

 

而五十岁的失眠，天啊，这可是实实在在的折磨。他躺在一片黑暗中回想今天可笑的拍摄进程。虽然他对日文一窍不通，但仍确信女翻译在交流过程中省下了不少重要信息。他又一次忘记了儿子的生日。如果Harry对自己诚实，他根本不在乎自己的书房地毯是什么颜色，或者勃艮第深红是什么红。

 

失眠的大忌，Harry的心理医生说过，就是放任自己想东想西。可Harry不怎么相信那个心理医生，她的职业套装跟妆容恰到好处的掩盖了自己身材跟脸蛋的所有优势。他来日本前他们最后一次见面，她的黑眼圈比他还要恐怖。他们相对无言的静坐了一个小时，然后她重复那句她已经说过一千次的话，“Harry，跟你的妻子谈谈。”Harry回答，“我觉得你也应该跟你的丈夫谈谈。”

 

Harry觉得他可能又搞砸了一段人际关系。

 

Harry侧头看床头柜上的电子钟，四点三十七。酒店的遮光窗帘倒是尽职尽责，只能从窗户与墙壁交界的地方看到一条光亮。Harry开始后悔自己把眼罩忘在来时飞机的后座口袋里了。

 

没来由的，他想起今天在电梯里碰上的那个年轻男孩。满电梯的亚洲面孔之中，他跟他一样有一览众山小的优势，Harry的目光好几次扫过他面无表情时也线条分明的脸，他终于肯迎上目光给他一个微笑。男孩的头发是自然的棕金色，不像这里的大街上，到处都是假惺惺的染料金。他的眼睛充满年轻人才有的试探，鼻子耳朵还有下巴，肉乎乎的可爱。

 

Harry想，如果他明天也在那个红发女歌手演唱的时段去酒店吧台，他也许还能碰上他。

 

＊＊

 

Eggsy不知道时差带来的失眠能有这么厉害，前提是他仍相信自己单纯是因为时差而失眠的话。

 

东京的夜景很好看，他坐在飘窗窗台上欣赏了三个晚上。它有所有大城市的灯火辉煌，让他一时间分不清自己究竟在哪儿。但当走在人潮宽度跟伦敦不在一个数量级的大街上，盯着需要仰头才能看清全貌的荧光广告牌，还有参观那个安静得像另一个世界的小寺庙时，他清晰的认识到自己处在一个陌生的城市。

 

John在床上睡得安稳，他总是在哪儿都能睡得很沉，不管是吵吵闹闹的候机厅，还是来时接近十二个小时的长途飞行，在他们等托运行李时，他甚至坐在小箱子上睡着了，差点一头栽在不断传送的行李带上。Eggsy看着他男朋友一起一浮的轮廓，突然对他的睡眠心生妒忌。

 

他不知怎么就想到今晚在酒店吧台上坐着的，散着领结，西装背后还夹了三个用来改变腰线宽度的金属夹的男人。一片亚洲面孔中，他看起来如此英国绅士的轮廓非常亲切。他在红发女歌手演唱完毕后一手打着响指表示感谢，另一只手里还端着一杯喝了一半的威士忌。但他的目光不断朝Eggsy这边飘，就跟今早在电梯里碰见时一样。好像非要从他这里讨来点反应才肯罢休。

 

Eggsy叫来服务生给他送了一杯日本梅子酒。他一口气喝完，发现男人的眼睛四周，画了在强灯光下看起来才不觉得突兀的眼线，他用这双现在看起来有些可笑却又温柔的眼睛朝他眨了眨眼。然后他端着剩下的威士忌摇摇晃晃跳下高脚凳，沿着歪歪扭扭的路线向电梯的方向走去。

 

留下那三个金属夹的反光在Eggsy的视网膜上。

 

＊＊

 

Harry趴在一堆被电视荧幕照成深蓝色的被子中，把节目翻了个遍，在一个怎么也吃不进那口拉面的女人，跟一个破腹自尽的日本武士身上停留了相同长度的时间。然后他关上电视，决定下楼喝一点东西助眠。

 

他也不知道自己是怎么讲到那个男演员的，这里服务生的英文水平仅仅停留在能听懂酒的种类跟回应谢谢你上。当他意识到自己在说什么时，一大半秘密都已经脱口而出，“他是结过很多次婚，跟一些漂亮女人。我的意思是，你和我都会为这样的女人疯狂。但总是有一些传言，反正我从来不喜欢他演戏的方式，所以我一点儿也不在乎他到底是弯是直。”

 

服务生脸上的表情高深莫测，Harry开始疑惑，是不是所有亚洲人都能在什么也听不懂的情况下仍摆出“我很理解你”脸，或者说他们其实什么都听得懂，介于他们的母语听起来简直跟蚯蚓打架没什么区别，也许英语对他们来说只是小菜一碟。

 

服务生突然冲着他身后的一个地方笑了笑，Harry回头，看见那个棕金色头发男孩在他身边坐了下来。

 

“所以，你来这儿是干嘛的？”男孩手边有个烟盒，他摆弄玩具一般从里面抖出一支烟，他的手指跟他的鼻头一样，肉乎乎却不臃肿，很可爱。

 

Harry掏出自己的打火机想递给他，男孩却会错意叼着烟把脸凑了过来，他的手指轻轻扶住Harry的大拇指。Harry辨认出其中二十岁的温暖，还有失眠人特有的干燥。

 

“我的经济公司见钱眼开给我接了一个威士忌代言，所以我错过了我老婆对我们新房子的装修，我儿子的八岁生日，还有接演一个舞台剧的机会，来这里拍这个冒着傻气的广告。”

 

男孩听了不知该不该笑，只好局促的低头，吸了一大口烟。

 

Harry举起酒杯向男孩示意，“不过好消息是，这个威士忌真的有作用。”

 

男孩冲着吧台黑漆漆的大理石笑了。

 

“那你呢？”

 

“噢，我男朋友来这边给一个摇滚乐队拍照片，我刚刚毕业没什么事儿，就跟着来了。”

 

“哇，男朋友。”

 

“怎么了，你不是也不在乎那个男演员是弯是直么？”男孩夹着烟咬着下嘴唇笑了，他下巴两边的胡渣一看就是酒店简易剃须刀的杰作，毛毛躁躁，像夏天开始没好好修剪就一不留神疯长的草坪。

 

“哦，不，我不是那个意思。”Harry举起酒杯想致歉，“我的意思是，跟着男朋友漂洋过海只是为了在酒店里等他回来给你一个晚安吻，这可是很伟大的爱情不是吗。”可话一出口Harry就知道自己听起来有多刻薄，那第三杯威士忌真的很有作用。

 

男孩却在这时转头看他，眼睛在昏暗的吧台灯光中像天黑以后彻底跟天际线融成一体的大海，“你确定你不是在经历中年危机而已？你买红色敞篷跑车了么？”

 

Harry看着这双眼睛，好像听见度假时能让他的失眠夜心平气和的海浪声，“抱歉，你说敞篷是买全皮还是帆布料的好？”

 

男孩叼着烟笑出声，烟雾也跟着一颤一颤的缭绕，“我觉得这事儿你还是跟你妻子商量比较靠谱。要我说的话，就买那种拉上以后展现出英国国旗全貌的。”

 

Harry觉得自己脸上长期没用过的笑肌全被扯动了。服务生刚好端来了男孩的啤酒，Harry朝男孩再一次举起酒杯，“为红色敞篷跑车干杯。”

 

男孩的啤酒杯撞过来，撒出一点白泡沫，像被大风打成白色的浪，“为红色敞篷跑车干杯。”

 

＊＊

 

第三次见面的时候，Eggsy邀请Harry去参加他朋友的朋友们组织的聚会。

 

朋友的朋友，一听就是个不甚靠谱的组织，这世上有多少道听途说的消息源自于此，又有多少人在这个圈子里痛失所爱，还有一见面就模棱两可的尴尬寒暄。可Eggsy还是一点儿也不后悔把Harry拖进这摊发展到最后变成夜店大追逃，以及小团体卡拉OK的聚会。

 

吵吵闹闹的夜店昏暗得像深海，Eggsy分不清Charlie[1]给他介绍的所有新朋友。屋顶上挂着白色大球，烟花的投影打在上面，Eggsy看到人群中Harry的脸上也沾了一点，像深海里摇曳发光的小型水母。

 

Harry在跟人用法语日语英语，还有双手比划轮番交谈。Eggsy看到他脸上困惑与耐心参半的表情，忍不住微笑。然后他看到Harry在人群中精确无误的找到他的眼睛，向他投来一个求助的眼神。

 

Eggsy刚从人群中挤过去，就听见Charlie在吧台附近打碎玻璃啤酒瓶的声音。他跟Harry一起回头，只看见Charlie惊慌失措时更像史努比的脸，他嘴角还有醉醺醺的笑意，用生硬的英语冲他们喊，“快跑！快跑！”

 

Eggsy不需要他提醒第二次：酒保抄着一把颜料枪身手矫健的从吧台后翻了出来，好像动作电影即刻开拍。Eggsy从座位上拎起Harry的海滩T恤圆领，跟在Charlie身后从夜店后门冲了出去。

 

Harry站在大街上喘气咧嘴笑，好像刚刚浮出海面还没适应正常空气压力的潜水员。Eggsy一个步子刹车在他身边十厘米的地方，感觉他们的笑声在空气中撞在一起，甚至都能听见清脆的丁零声。

 

Charlie见他们已经逃到安全距离，随手又抡过去一个玻璃瓶。这下酒保彻底发飙，抱着枪骂骂咧咧向他们跑来。Charlie吐着舌头用日语回击，用眼神示意他们分头行动。

 

Eggsy发现那家他昨晚路过的通宵运营电玩城，带着Harry在一堆不知疲倦发出电子音乐的游戏机，和更加不知疲倦的专心致志打着游戏的黄毛小孩们中穿梭。他们从游戏厅的后门又跑到前门，喧嚣的六股车道上汽车的红色尾灯和白色顶灯亮得刺眼。

 

Charlie的声音透过天桥上驶过的火车轰鸣传到Eggsy和Harry茫然站着的街对面，他成功拦到一辆出租车，疯了一样冲他们招手。Eggsy和Harry为了配合上他肆无忌惮的疯狂，从没有红绿灯的地方横穿马路。Eggsy像颗炮弹一样窜进出租车后座，Harry跟在他身后坐了进去，耳朵还因为此起彼伏的喇叭声有些耳鸣。

 

＊＊

 

他们的目的地是一家开在高层写字楼里的KTV，放着点歌电视跟音箱的蓝墙纸房间里有条长沙发，还有两面落地玻璃幕墙。

 

Eggsy站在电视机前面一首接一首的点歌，荧光让他的轮廓模糊，他摆弄话筒，朝着窝在沙发上的观众们，也向着Harry眨眼挑眉。Charlie手中的宝利来相机在每个人手上传来传去，轮到Harry的时候，他发现自己根本没看镜头，只顾着在闪光灯带来的短暂白昼之中盯着Eggsy明晃晃的绿眼睛。

 

他忍不住合着音乐给Eggsy伴唱，“ _哦，独一无二的你。_ ”

 

Eggsy在房间中央唱了好几首歌之后终于肯坐回长沙发上，顺手把话筒递给了Harry，他眼带笑意看他，声音因为啤酒和喧哗沙哑，“女士们先生们，欢迎Harry Hart先生。”

 

“哦，这首歌可难唱了。”Harry被墙上闪烁着的红色激光花纹搞得有些头晕，他接过话筒时，Eggsy温暖干燥的手再次碰到了他，他才想起来，现在已经凌晨三点。

 

“ _彼时我能感觉到，那些无从得知的东西。夜中落叶，有谁知道它们从何而去。_ ”

 

Eggsy坐在沙发拐角的地方，身子随着节奏慢慢摇晃，用一种过分认真的眼神毫不掩饰的盯着他。

 

“ _为什么潮汐只能规律来去。你知道世间一切，不过如此。告诉我一件事，逾越于此。世间一切，不过如此。_ ”[2]

 

Harry边唱边轻轻摇头回望Eggsy，他眯起眼睛移开目光，Harry惊讶的发现，他的眼睛中居然还能汇集更多的星光。

 

之后Eggsy躲到走廊里抽烟，Harry与他分享了那张要缩着腿才能坐下的靠墙板凳，Eggsy把烟递给他，脑袋也顺其自然落在了他肩膀上。Harry靠着墙，闻到墙纸里堆积了不知道多少个夜晚的烟灰味，觉得自己马上就能睡着了。

 

＊＊

 

他们一起去了那家拉面馆。

 

Harry对筷子的使用实在不在行，整碗面被他搅得乱七八糟也没夹上来几根面条。Eggsy在他身边的高脚凳上晃着没着地的小腿，右手食指中指无名指忙得不亦乐乎，左手在一旁好笑的虎视眈眈一般干着急。

 

Harry藏住脸上的笑意，知道自己再不说点什么就只能伸手去五十步笑百步的纠正Eggsy拿筷子的姿势了，“你试过酒店里提供的日式按摩吗？”

 

“嗯？”Eggsy显然还在跟筷子较劲，他认真的时候腮帮子都要鼓起来，像只满嘴塞满坚果的小仓鼠。

 

“我拍完广告觉得肩膀跟脖子都特别紧张，所以就试了一次日式按摩。”

 

“结果怎样？”Eggsy仍盯着筷子上的五根面条，正在努力赶在它们重新滑进汤里之前把它们塞进嘴里。

 

“按摩之后，肩膀跟脖子确实不紧张了。取而代之的，是难以言喻的疼。”

 

Eggsy的注意力终于从面条回到他身上，Harry不禁有点小得意。男孩笑得嘴唇线条都变成一条贡多拉，“我昨天脚趾头撞到床头柜角上了，你想看吗？”

 

Harry扫了一眼站在吧台后的拉面师傅，模棱两可的耸肩，“我怎么能拒绝呢？”

 

＊＊

 

Harry从医院门口顺了一个轮椅，拼命使眼色要Eggsy坐上去。

 

不要问为什么Eggsy能从Harry的墨镜后面看见他的眼色。这男人从天而降让他一个人在东京等着男朋友回来的旅程变得不那么凄惨，令他本人迷惑的中年危机到了Eggsy这里反而变成某种令人安心的指路牌。好像有人在告诉他，你看，人到五十的时候，虽然一切都糟糕到让人心生厌倦，可他还是能像一个骑士一样，解救暂时迷路的年轻人啊。

 

所以Eggsy能看见墨镜之后，那双让人觉得代表了中年人玩世不恭的冒险，又让人忍不住依靠的眼睛。

 

Harry推着轮椅像是开着卡丁车一般把他推进了大厅。他们在科室分类指示牌前停下，不知所云的英文翻译让Harry摘下了墨镜，“我觉得我们应该去混合内科。”

 

Eggsy坐在轮椅上，笑得停不下来。

 

＊＊

 

Eggsy从X光室出来的时候，Harry抱了一只巨大的企鹅娃娃在候诊厅等他，一脸“我不知道这个毛绒玩具是怎么出现在这里”的表情。

 

“给我的吗？”

 

Harry低头看一眼那个米黄色的企鹅，如梦初醒般回答，“可以是给你的。”

 

所以他们顺着酒店的上坡车道走回去时，Eggsy的左胳膊下就夹着这只娃娃。他时不时偏头看Harry的脸，男人的眉头天生就有一点点皱，好像在自己没有意识到的情况下，在为什么事情隐隐担忧着。

 

于是Eggsy开口，“我们可以明天再去那家拉面馆，我觉得筷子多练练我们就能吃到面条了。”

 

＊＊

 

Eggsy从Harry那里偷了一件黑外套。

 

他们从一家脱衣舞俱乐部跑出来。Eggsy自称听到他的电话留言之后就匆匆出发，只穿了一件白T恤在夜风中瑟瑟发抖。Harry能看出其中几分真实几分夸张，但还是把自己的外套脱下来递给他。

 

Eggsy接过外套批在自己身上，顿时好像吃了菠菜的大力水手一样容光焕发，“我今天在街上闲逛的时候看到一样好东西。走，我带你去看。”

 

他们站在一个交叉十字路口。街上的人潮看似散漫无边，作为其中水滴的大家却都知道自己将前往哪里，只有他跟Eggsy两人，毫无目的的停留其中。像是两个努力辨认方向的迷路旅人。头顶的广告牌闪烁，把下过雨的潮湿地面也照亮。有荧光屏的城市适合下雨天，Harry想，让人分不清光线来自哪里，仿佛身处电影场景。

 

这时Eggsy一手拉他袖口，一手指向对面路口冒出的公共汽车，“你看，你的脸在上面。”

 

演员们都不愿意看自己的脸在大银幕出现这个说法真假与否有待考证，但Harry此刻觉得他看到了另一个人。

 

公汽上的他半侧身端着酒，看起来跟任何一个进入中年后就时刻担心自己发际线的英国男人没有区别。可Eggsy在他身旁开心得像是见到了喜欢摇滚明星的追星族，“跟他说嗨啊！”

 

“嗨。”Harry明白过来，这是遇见Eggsy之前的他。

 

＊＊

 

很有意思的是，黑夜到了一个时候就不再像黑夜，人好像能进化出在黑暗中分辨物体轮廓的本领。现在Eggsy就能清楚的看到床的另一半空空如也，窗台上堆着他没有耐心听完的《寻找你的灵魂道路》有声书CD，还有门缝中透出来走廊的光，亮得好像白雪山反射出来的阳光。

 

就在这时有张纸从门缝里被塞了进来。

 

Eggsy下床去捡，一张用酒店放在床头的便签纸写成的请柬。“嘿，Eggsy Unwin先生，不知我是否有这个荣幸与你共度这个不眠之夜。”Eggsy手指滑过劣质蓝色圆珠笔在笔锋转折处留下的墨油，打开门。

 

Harry穿着白天那件黑套头毛衣外套，手里拎着一提啤酒，靠在他的门框上，“晚上好，Eggsy。”

 

＊＊

 

“爱人可真难啊。”

 

他们像两个偷偷熬夜看电视的初中生，趴在Harry的大床上，被子摊子卷成沙丘，薯片跟啤酒摆在手边。两人傻愣愣盯着日本配音的意大利电影时，Eggsy突然冒出来这么一句。

 

“本来我有足足二十五年的婚姻生活可以用来给你的论点做论据，可是你才二十多岁，我实在不好意思这么早就打破你的希望。”

 

“二十二。”Eggsy像所有年轻人被估计了年龄后骄傲的扬起下巴。可Harry一直不明白，青春明明是每个人都有过的东西，为什么年轻人总是以为，只有他们懂得其中微妙如伦敦夏天气温般的美好呢。

 

“会越来越难么？还是到了你这个年纪会容易一些。”

 

“嘿年轻人，不要从知道答案的人那里偷窃答案。”

 

“告诉我嘛，反正你也不确定自己是不是正确呀。”

 

Harry伸手拿薯片的手顿住，Eggsy的小肉手抢在他之前抓走了最后一片，他把薯片袋子甩得哗哗直响，“没啦，我就跟你说要买两袋才够吃的嘛。”

 

“当你结婚的时候，你觉得你们有爱情，爱情面目模糊的时候，你觉得你们有孩子，当孩子开始拒绝跟你在长途电话中多说上两句的时候，”Harry耸肩，“你看看我现在，有威士忌广告跟无限量供应的酒店mini bar供应。”

 

“大概是我年轻吧，年轻人总觉得没有什么他们抓不住。可是我抓着男朋友来了日本，却还是空着半张床睡了五个晚上。”Eggsy翻身过来看他，像在看一个良师。

 

应该有人跟这男孩儿讲一讲，Harry盯着Eggsy的眼睛想，他看着他的眼神太不设防，带着信任一切所见之物的孩子气。

 

他们又讲到日本人奇怪的英文发音，第一次在酒吧碰到时Harry用的那款眼线，明天是否要去试试被列在酒店推荐美食清单上的火锅店。

 

然后Eggsy在他身边渐渐没了声音，Harry自己的嗓子也只能发出朦朦胧胧的音节，没法成句。这是一天中Harry最喜欢的时刻，困到意识模糊的大脑终于肯放弃对思维的控制，让他能从纷扰之中解脱，慢慢坠入睡眠。像电影里主人公慢动作坠入深海，或者飘荡在听不见声音的外太空里。

 

Eggsy在他身边蜷起身体，夜色把他的脸刷上一层水银般光滑又完整的光。Harry听见自己大脑在放弃挣扎之前最后几下零件转动，这男孩真干净啊，干净到让我不忍心用爱弄脏他。

 

Eggsy在他身边无意识动动小腿，包在棉袜子里的脚趾刮过他垂放在身侧的手。Harry朝着Eggsy翻身，手抓住了离他最近的东西，感到踏实的温暖。

 

＊＊

 

广告的拍摄结束，经纪人却又把他卖给了另外一个娱乐节目。Harry在能把人癫痫闪出来的灯光中完成了录制。他跟主持人互相不懂对方在说什么，却还是让整整两个小时看起来内容丰富。他不是在搞种族歧视什么的，只是这里的娱乐文化让人徒然生出一股挥之不去的羞耻感。录影结束时，Harry突然在心中希望Eggsy永远都不要看到这个傻冒透顶的节目。

 

噢，Eggsy，Harry一想到他就忍不住微笑，像人在一夜未眠的疲倦清晨，看到第一缕阳光中的绿树那样微笑。

 

可惜Harry回到酒店时，Eggsy不见踪影。他想在大堂等他，却莫名奇妙的被一个约莫四十岁出头的金发女人缠上。等到Harry回过神来，这女人已经下床擅自钻进他的浴室了。

 

敲门声响起，Harry连滚带爬从床上下来，才想起他跟Eggsy约好今天去推荐清单上排名第一的火锅店。

 

他不敢把门完全打开，可是Eggsy站在门边只扫了一眼，脸上的微笑就变得礼貌，“我在店里等你，你慢慢收拾。”

 

Harry想怪罪那个让人不爽的娱乐节目。

 

＊＊

 

火锅的热气腾腾升起，Eggsy的脸在桌子那边也像蒙了雾。他们看着对方良久，Harry想开口说点什么，却不知道真的能说些什么。难道他要说那女人只是来打一炮的，或者他昨晚录影回来心情很糟糕又不知道Eggsy去哪儿了。哪怕他觉得Eggsy需要听到这些，他也不觉得自己有资格说。

 

“嗯，她的年龄确实跟你更相近。”Eggsy先说话了，“也许你们有更多共同点，有更多可以谈论的东西。你们都在五零年代长大啊，说说你在七十年代拍的那些电影啊。那时你还拍电影的，对吧。”

 

Harry看到男孩在控制脸上的表情，愧疚感油然而生。是他让每一个笑容，每一个惊叹都无比自然的Eggsy需要用控制力度的微笑来面对他的。可他脱口而出的是，“难道你生活中就没有别人来分散注意力了么？”

 

Eggsy最后一点控制的尝试也停下了，现在他只是微微皱着眉头，绿眼睛里全是混着自嘲的迷惑，“我看不出来这个菜单上的肉有什么区别，你呢？”

 

Harry举起菜单对着服务员比了个手势说，“把我的可乐换成啤酒。”

 

＊＊

 

Eggsy躺在床上，感觉耳朵里灌满了让人麻木的白噪音。就在他上床之前John给他打了电话，告诉他自己明天就要回来。所以他勉强可以认为自己是因为要跟男朋友重聚了才兴奋得睡不着吧。

 

可是他知道事情根本不是这样。

 

好像为了给他注定睡不着的夜晚开脱一般，酒店的火警铃声就在他思考着要不要起床下楼去酒吧坐坐的时候响了起来。

 

酒店宾客一个个都穿着睡衣拖着拖鞋聚集在大堂门口，两个消防员站在其中安抚着他们的情绪。Eggsy一眼就看见Harry穿着酒店的和服浴袍站在一根大理石柱子边。

 

Harry也看见了他，他小心翼翼的冲他微笑，像是在讨好一个拌嘴的情侣一般，要讨好Eggsy。Eggsy回以微笑，决定自己还是个轻信别人的年轻人。

 

Harry向他走来，“那真是糟糕的午餐。”

 

Eggsy知道Harry在道歉，对人是怎么样能在各种句子里融入歉意的却一无所知，“是啊，怎么会有餐馆要顾客自己动手把肉弄熟。”

 

这次Harry的微笑不再小心翼翼，他眉头舒展开，眼角皱起一个货真价实的微笑。

 

“你什么时候回去？”Eggsy低头，发现男人穿着自己带来的拖鞋，“顺便告诉你，这个颜色就是勃艮第深红。”

 

Harry顺着他的目光低头，突然觉得一切都回到原点，“明天。”

 

“哦，我男朋友他也明天回东京。”Eggsy点头又抬头，棕金色的头发被阵阵夜风吹得散乱，“最后一杯酒？”

 

＊＊

 

酒吧歌手在唱《我真的对你着迷》[3]。

 

太可怕了，Harry想，这首歌不应该在这个时候出现。本来要克制住去摸摸这男孩的脸，亲吻这男孩的嘴就已经够艰难，更别说现在Eggsy还在他面前不到三十公分的地方咬着嘴唇微笑。

 

“我不想走。”

 

Eggsy好像听到他说世界上最圆满的童话结局，“那就留下来，我们可以组个爵士乐队什么的。”

 

Harry不知道如果这一刻他真的答应下来，会不会把自己吓坏，会不会把Eggsy吓坏。

 

“晚安。”最后Harry言不由衷的在电梯里跟Eggsy告别，借着贴面礼偷偷尝到了他的半边嘴角。

 

“晚安。”Eggsy大概也知道，对于他们俩，晚安绝对是最虚伪的祝福。

 

＊＊

 

早上的航班，Harry以为只来得及留下电话留言，告诉Eggsy可以留着那件他偷走的黑外套。可是Eggsy却拿着那件外套在大堂里等他。

 

“我以为要错过你了。”Eggsy把外套还给他，然后就这么直勾勾的看着他，告别的话也不说。

 

Harry简直沉迷于这双绿眼睛，他认得他才一个星期，这双眼睛却好像已经看过了无数遍。熟悉到他能从里面看到温暖，看到让Eggsy如此迷人的活力，看到一个疲惫不堪的自己。

 

“你不祝我一路顺风什么的吗？”

 

“一路顺风。”

 

等在Harry身后的接待人员礼貌的要求合影，Eggsy对他微笑了最后一次，转身离开。

 

＊＊

 

去机场的路上，Harry在人群中认出那头棕金发，急匆匆让出租车司机停了车。

 

他大步穿过人群，从Eggsy背后叫住他，“嘿，你。”

 

Eggsy回头，微笑里有释然有惊讶，但他还是允许Harry拥他入怀。

 

Harry低头，闻到Eggsy头发里的酒店洗发水香味，混着他自己的啤酒跟海风味儿。Harry认出这是他不能长久拥有的，年轻的味道。Harry在他耳边低声告别，听见男孩没忍住的吸鼻子。

 

他放开Eggsy，手仍停在他的胳膊上。他看到男孩眼角有泪，还没积成滴就被他眯眼的笑容冲散了。Harry忍不住去亲他抿住的嘴巴，他们默契的让四片嘴唇安安静静互相依偎了一会儿。

 

然后Harry亲吻Eggsy的眼角，想尝尝从这双绿眼睛中流出的眼泪是什么味道。Eggsy的头发扫在他的额头上，他轻声说再见。

 

这回Harry真的把他放回了人群中，Harry觉得他一撒手，Eggsy就好像那条不能被抓住的鳟鱼，很快跟溪水融为了一体。但实际上Eggsy没有挪动步子，他仍站在他们说再见的地方，看他慢慢后退。Harry退到不能再退的地方才转身过马路，回到等着自己的出租车上。

 

他坐上后座，看着窗外的景物开始缓慢后退的时候才想，不知道Eggsy有没有回头。

 

完。

 

注释：

 

[1]此Charlie非彼Charlie，他是电影里的一个自称Charlie Brown的日本人，因为大家觉得他长得很像史努比。

[2]斜体字是电影中男主唱的《More Than This》歌词，翻译by我。

[3]《I’m so into you》。


End file.
